


Music From the Heart

by Onhiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Another Fluffy Story, F/F, No Angst, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onhiro/pseuds/Onhiro
Summary: Diana Cavendish is a student at the prestigious Luna Nova University who has been utterly focused on her studies. That all changes when she's walking home after a late night of studying to find Akko Kagari singing a song. The distant infatuation that she's had for her fellow student grows into something more, but what are the chances that Akko likes her back?





	1. Girl Crush

Diana politely covered her mouth as she yawned tiredly, her footsteps echoing slightly off of the buildings surrounding the quad. No one else was out at this late hour, which really wasn’t a surprise. It was just past two in the morning on a Wednesday, after all. The only reason Diana was still up was because she had been making the most of the library’s late hours to help write this research paper. She was glad that her next class was a ten o’clock, so she’d be able to get _some_ sleep. But the strides she had made was worth the odd hours. She was now well ahead of schedule. One almost had to feel sorry for the students that waited until the last minute to do things. She knew that some (read: most) students could somehow make it work, but it would give her a nervous breakdown!

She was walking past the dorm buildings on the edge of campus and only about ten minutes from the townhouse that she was renting with Hannah and Barbara when she heard it, the soft strumming of a guitar. This was, of course, one of the last things that someone would expect to hear at two in the morning. Curiosity slightly piqued, she followed the sound of the music even as she recognized these dorms as the ones that Amanda, Jasminka, Constanze, Sucy, Lotte, and _Akko_ resided in. The thought of the Japanese born student caused a blush to touch Diana’s cheeks. Akko was like a brilliant star that was beautiful to look at but that was frustratingly out of reach. Diana was in the medical program, Akko was going for a Physical Education Major. The first time that Diana had seen Akko was at one of Amanda’s parties, and she had fallen hopelessly into a crush with her. A crush that seemed entirely unrequited, which was just her luck. She only ever saw the dark-haired girl in passing, returning smiles and waves of greeting, wishing that they shared at least _one_ class so that she might get to know her better.

And of course her luck continued its normal run…she turned the corner of one of the towering dorm buildings and froze. Sitting on top of one of the picnic tables littering the tree studded grounds bordering the dorm building was Akko, softly strumming a guitar that Diana didn’t even know the other girl played, but the knowledge that she could just sent another pang of bittersweet longing through her. It hardly seemed fair that someone as bright and beautiful and charismatic as Akko should also be able to play the guitar, too. Stepping slightly back so that she was partially concealed in the shadows, Diana watched quietly as Akko continued to play, bathed in the silver glow of the moonlight.

Then Akko started to sing, voice as quiet as the guitar, but the night was silent enough that Diana heard every word, and her heart fluttered in her chest. It was almost like it was a private concert for her…

“I got a girl crush,” Akko crooned softly, and the blush on Diana’s cheeks deepened as she recognized the song. Barbara had the biggest crush on Harry Styles and listened to this song constantly, to the point that Diana knew the lyrics by heart, despite feeling fairly indifferent to Mr. Styles’ voice. He was, after all, no Luciano Pavarotti. But hearing Akko’s slightly throaty voice sign the words did _things_ to Diana’s heart…she swallowed dryly as Akko continued.

“Hate to admit it but,  
I got a heart rush,  
It ain’t slowing down,  
I got it real bad,  
Want everything she has,  
That smile and that midnight laugh,  
She’s not giving me now.”

Diana blinked at that, frowning slightly. That last line…it should have been ‘she’s giving you now’, right?

“I want to taste her lips,  
Yeah, ‘cause they’ll taste like her,  
I want to drown myself,  
In the fragrance of her perfume,  
I want her long blonde hair,  
I want her magic touch,  
Yeah, ‘cause maybe then,  
She’d want me just as much,  
And I’ve got a girl crush,  
I’ve got a girl crush.”

Diana was certain now, Akko was changing the lyrics of the song. It wasn’t a song of a third person jealous of another pair, but was now a song of yearning for another…

“I don’t get no sleep,  
I don’t get no peace,  
Thinking about her,  
Under my bed sheets,  
The way that she’s whispering,  
The way that she’s pulling me in,  
Lord knows I’ve tried,  
I can’t get her off my mind.”

_Okay, so that definitely clears up whether she’s interested in girls or not_, Diana thought with a blush as Akko crooned the modified chorus again, and followed it with the guitar chords, eyes squeezed shut, her expression almost rapturous. After her fingers danced skillfully over the guitar’s neck for a long, beautiful moment, she finally sang the final verse, her voice heartfelt and emotional.

“I got a girl crush,  
Hate to admit it but,  
I got a heart rush,  
It ain’t slowing down.”

Then she let the song draw into silence, and Diana discovered that she was hugging herself tightly, heart soaring in her chest. Biting her lip, she almost, _almost_ stepped around the corner of the building and into full view when movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Amanda stepped out of an alcove, a grin on her face, and Diana’s heart sank at the fond look in the redhead’s face. Oh. Of course. Amanda made absolutely zero effort at hiding her sexuality, and she was definitely more likely to be Akko’s type. Oh, Hannah was going to be heartbroken if Amanda was in a relationship…

“Nice,” Amanda congratulated, and Akko jumped slightly before whirling, unbound dark hair that was normally tied back in a half ponytail swishing against her shoulders, her crimson eyes wide with surprise.

“Amanda!” she cried, blushing heavily. “What are you doing up?”

Amanda came up and sat on the picnic table’s bench, leaning back against the table with a groan. “Just got back from the bar,” she said, grinning at Akko’s slight frown.

“Amanda, it’s now Wednesday morning.”

“Oh, good, you know the day of the week,” Amanda said teasingly before her face grew more somber. “You know, you’d probably get better results actually singing her the song and not playing it in the dead of night…”

Akko scoffed even as Diana held her breath in an attempt to hear better. So Amanda and Akko weren’t actually…? “Oh, come on, there’s no way that she’s interested in someone like me.”

“Who, Gayvendish?” Amanda laughed. “I think you’d be surprised. I’ve seen the way that she looks at you in the few parties you’ve attended together, and don’t knock yourself down. You’re a good catch.”

“But she’s so smart, and my GPA…”

“Isn’t everything. You’re a wonderful person, and Diana would be a fool not to realize it!”

_Damn good thing I’m not a fool, then_, Diana thought breathlessly as Amanda and Akko continued their conversation, though only briefly, Amanda encouraging Akko and Akko remaining skeptical as the two of them made their way into the dorm building, and Diana remained standing there for a moment, mind racing just as fast as her heart was.

Finally, she began to make her way back to her townhouse, a wide grin on her face, and she was so very glad that she had made the decision to investigate the source of the music! Already, she was making plans for the next day. She would approach Amanda and get Akko’s phone number and text the girl who held her heart captive. As a form of payment, she would let the feisty Texan know that Hannah was very much interested, so if you two wouldn’t mind stopping the whole dancing around each other, that would be much appreciated.

But that was tomorrow. For now, the grin remained on her face as she entered the townhouse and got ready for bed, and as she jumped into the bed with considerably more exuberance than ever before, she seized her pillow and gave a happy cry into it. One thing was for certain…

She couldn’t wait until tomorrow!


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing that she'll need help for her reply to Akko's song, Diana turns to Amanda. Despite her personal feelings towards the American, she knows that the wild red-head is her best chance for this. After all...her reply has to be perfect!

To say that Amanda was surprised when Diana suddenly appeared in front of her while she was eating breakfast in the dining hall would probably be the understatement of the century. They existed in some of the same social circles and both attended some of the more hoity-toity events that the various ultra-wealthy families that their own families were affiliated with held (and that Amanda despised, by the way) and of course whenever Amanda threw a big party on or near the campus, Diana usually showed up. But it wasn’t like Amanda sought her out in person for those. Diana heard about an Amanda party, Diana _went_ to an Amanda party…but then, so did most of the campus. Their face-to-face interactions beyond passing greetings were few and far between. And so, Diana appearing at her breakfast table, blushing slightly and not meeting her eyes, well…it was kinda a big thing.

“Uh, can I help you?” Amanda asked with a quirked eyebrow. Her words weren’t mean, of course…if anything, her tone betrayed her confusion.

“I…need your help,” Diana said, hesitantly, and Amanda’s eyebrow rose to meet the one already raised. Diana, asking her for help? Now, that was singularly unheard of. They were in different academic programs, so it couldn’t be coursework related…though, on second thought, even if they shared every single last class together, Diana still wouldn’t be asking for her help. The British transfer student’s academic exploits were legendary, with some even saying that she could teach the classes that she was enrolled in. Amanda’s grades…were not that good. Not _bad_, of course, she was definitely on track to graduate, but yeah, Diana wouldn’t be coming to her for help with schoolwork.

So…the party scene? That didn’t quite seem right either. Diana was always reserved and almost aloof while at any social gathering, seeming to draw dignity and poise about her like armor so that she was the talk of the party, not necessarily an active part of it. Amanda would also wager that Diana’s presence at her parties was the result of Diana feeling that she _had_ to go, not because she _wanted_ to go. So she didn’t think it was something party related. Which really only left one thing. Smirking as she leaned back in her chair, Amanda almost triumphantly crossed her arms over her chest. “So, finally deciding to act?” she asked as she nodded at the empty chair opposite to her.

Frowning in confusion, Diana nonetheless sat down. “Pardon?” she asked.

“Oh, come on. You’re coming to me for help. The only thing that you would come to me for help with is our mutual friend, Akko. I’ve noticed the goo-goo eyes you’ve been sending her. You’ve finally gotten off your high horse and decided to do something about it.”

Diana’s lips tightened slightly. “Very astute for a student with a 2.11 GPA.”

Ignoring the dig (because that’s not a fight she wanted to have this early in the morning…especially not with a 4.0 student) Amanda pressed on. “But then begs the question…what changed?” she asked, and given Diana’s stony stare, she wasn’t going to share. But then, Amanda realized with a blink, she didn’t have to. “You heard the song she sang last night, didn’t you?”

Diana sucked in a deep breath as she looked away. “And your conversation with her afterwards,” she admitted in a soft voice that was only just barely able to be heard over the bustle of the dining hall.

“Oh ho! Didn’t peg the high and mighty Diana Cavendish to be an eavesdropper!” Amanda crowed, and the look that Diana shot her was frankly unamused. “A’ight, so, if I help you out, what do I get?”

Diana pursed her lips. “Hannah England’s phone number.”

“Interesting, but a useless offer,” Amanda scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. “I already have it.”

“What?”

“I already have it. Diana, you’re talking to THE Amanda O’Neill. I have _everyone’s_ phone number.”

“Fine, you have her phone number. But do you have the knowledge that she has the biggest crush on you?”

That shut Amanda up. She had always kind of hoped, but couldn’t be too certain if the auburn-haired girl was interested in her. Having a definitive answer one way or the other. “Okay. You have my interest. If I help you, will you help me?”

“Of course. You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.”

Amanda nodded, mind already racing. “Alright, Akko is stupid romantic, as in she’s romantic but can be absolutely block headed when it comes to these things. So, whatever you do should be grand in scale and leave no doubt that you…” she drew off, eyes widening. “Hey, do you play piano?”

xxxXXXxxx

Akko was bored out of her mind as she sat slouched in her chair, waiting for class to begin. And it sucked, because she _knew_ just how important adolescent psychology was for teachers, especially for teachers going into fields where the children were expected to be competitive with each other, like gym class. Being able to look out for signs of bullying and possible abuse as well as seeing where students with disabilities (even high functioning ones) could fit in and participate was so so so important!

…but oh my god was the class so _boring_! It was so frustrating to have such an important class be taught by so dull a professor. It took so much effort just to stay awake, and she just knew that she’d be lucky to walk away with a C in this class!

So engrossed in her own issues was she, that Akko didn’t notice Avery, one of her friends-through-Amanda, receive a text message and perk up in her chair several rows below Akko’s. She also didn’t notice Avery turn towards her, or notice how Avery lifted her phone towards her.

She did notice, however, the message that she received. She glanced at her phone, and noticed it was a video message from Amanda. Huh. That was somewhat unexpected. Another glance at the clock on the wall (because the professor apparently scheduled EVERYTHING based on that clock, which was often incorrect) revealed that she still had a good ten minutes before class started. Being late just the one time had convinced her well enough that being fifteen minutes early was the safe choice…who knew the cranky old bat would get _that_ pissed because Akko was three minutes late.

Figuring she still had some time to spare, Akko opened the message, and it loaded quickly enough, revealing…Diana sitting at a piano in the campus’s musical section. What? She was expecting whatever stupid and funny video had decided to share, not…not this.

“You haven’t played this before, are you sure you’re okay?” a voice that Akko recognized as Amanda’s asked, revealing her to be the one holding the phone doing the recording, and Akko’s confusion grew. Just what was going on?

“I’ve been playing since I was seven and mastered Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata in its entirety when I was twelve, and have since moved on to much more difficult pieces,” Diana replied stiffly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Moonlight Sonata, that’s the really fast one, right?” Amanda asked.

Diana huffed, and then started playing, and her hands that were hidden from view by the piano must have been flying across the keys, given how quickly the notes poured from the instrument, and Akko recognized the Moonlight Sonata, played perfectly by her crush. Diana didn’t play for very long, allowing notes to fade into silence as she spoke. “Technically easy, but difficult to truly master.” Then she nervously licked her lips, and Akko’s heart fluttered in her chest. Diana, flustered? Perish the thought. “Now, can we get started? I don’t even know if we’re technically allowed in here,” she said with a faint blush, and Akko nearly swooned. How could the blonde be so beautiful and cute all at the same time?!

“Just waiting on you, princess.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Countess, actually,” she sniffed before taking a deep breath before looking directly at the phone, and when she spoke again, her voice wavered slightly. “Akko, this song is for you. I heard your singing last night, and…and wanted to give you an answer.”

Akko blushed heavily at that, and hoped that no one was paying attention to how she was now imitating a tomato, but she wasn’t able to tear her eyes away from her phone even as her heart began to pound in her chest. Oh my god, Diana _heard_ her?! She wanted to melt into her chair and disappear forever!

But then Diana began to play, and Akko’s embarrassment disappeared as she recognized the song. “No…” she whispered, almost in shock even as Diana started to sing, voice soft and crooning, heartfelt as she poured emotion into the lyrics, and Akko had never heard anything as beautiful as Diana’s British accented voice singing the words to a song that Akko never expected her to sing, especially not to her!

“Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in,  
But I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you.”

“Oh shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin?  
Oh, if I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you.”

“Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.”

“Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
Oh, for I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you.”

“Oh, like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.”

“Oh take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
For I can’t help,   
falling in love with you.”

“Oh for I, I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you.”

The notes faded into silence, and again Diana licked her lips, peering up through her eyelashes at the phone that Amanda was holding as she blushed prettily, obviously nervous. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat. “Do you…do you think she’ll like it?” she asked tentatively.

“I don’t know,” Amanda asked as the camera turned around, revealing the red-head’s smirking face. “Akko, did you like that?” There was a blur of movement and a tapping noise, and the video ended.

Akko blinked, surprised to find that her fingers were pressed against her lips and that her mouth was stretched in a wide grin. Oh. Oh she had places to be that wasn’t here. She hurriedly stuffed her notebook and text book into her overfull backpack, only pausing to shoot Amanda a hasty text: ‘_where is she?_’ Message sent, she left the classroom, ignoring the looks of surprise on all but one face.

Avery, for her part, uploaded the video she had taken of Akko’s first reaction to the video to a message. ‘_Here u go, Amanda. Her first look as requested. She just left, think ur gonna have some company REAL quick._’ That task complete, Avery resolved herself to take good notes so that she could share them with Akko, as she didn’t expect to see the Japanese girl for quite some time. _Girl doesn’t know what good friends she has_, she mused to herself as the professor walked into the classroom. _Still, glad to see that those two are finally doing something about their feelings_!


End file.
